


Avoiding Family....

by skargasm



Category: Twilight
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-02-24
Updated: 2011-02-24
Packaged: 2017-11-14 03:48:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 970
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/510991
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/skargasm/pseuds/skargasm
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Emmett couldn't settle down with all of these new feelings...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Avoiding Family....

**Title:** Avoiding Family....  
 **Fandom:** Twilight  
 **Author:** [](http://skargasm.livejournal.com/profile)[**skargasm**](http://skargasm.livejournal.com/)  
 **Words:** 208  
 **Pairing:** Paul/Emmett  
 **Rating:** R  
 **Summary:** Emmett couldn't settle down with all of these new feelings...  


* * *

He couldn't believe he was doing this. It went completely against the natural order of things. Bad enough that Rose had gone – off to Alaska, her final words to him to sort out his head once and for all before she decided to move in with the Denali clan. He couldn't talk to anyone about it – running from Alice, escaping the house as much as he could so that neither she nor Edward could see into his head. He wasn't prepared to talk about this, not with anyone. Oh, he was well aware of the looks – even completely absorbed in his new vampire bride, Edward was giving him looks. Alice's eyes made it obvious that she knew what he was doing, what he was trying to escape from. And Jasper – Jasper had given up trying to make him _feel_ better, instead sympathy oozing from every pore.

Unable to face even Esme and Carlisle who were more his parents than the ones who had brought him up, fully aware that he had his head up his own ass, Emmett headed out into the forest, desperate for some peace and quiet. He needed time and space to think before this all got out of hand.

  


* * *

**Title:** Running away...  
 **Fandom:** Twilight  
 **Author:** [](http://skargasm.livejournal.com/profile)[**skargasm**](http://skargasm.livejournal.com/)  
 **Words:** 282  
 **Pairing:** Paul/Emmett  
 **Rating:** R  
 **Summary:** Maybe if he ran fast enough, he wouldn't have to face it....  


* * *

He hadn't run this fast since he'd been a pup. Checking over his shoulder, Paul panted for breath, trying to calm his heartbeat down enough to hear what was going on behind him. He knew the forest around La Push like the back of his hand but the area had never looked so foreign as it did now. Every clump of trees was a dark hiding place; every shadow a cold-skinned, pale-face, chasing him down.

Nose in the air, he tried to scent the area but he was getting nowhere. It was ridiculous – there was no way he was scared. It just wasn't part of his make-up – Paul didn't get scared, he got even. The last time he'd seen the big vampire, it had been when the red-headed bitch was chasing Bella. Their confrontation in the river dividing the two sides had been more than a clash of bodies – he had felt something _more_ as they bashed into each other; the hard muscled body, the huge arms, those golden eyes. It had all come together to be such a distraction that Paul hadn't even realised the red-head had escaped until Jake and the others came back. And now – now he was running. Not for his life. Although that would be easier to bear. He was running for his virtue – he didn't think he could face the huge vampire without giving up more of himself than he was ready to and it scared him shitless.

Even in wolf-form, he knew the scowl on his face was obvious, and scenting the air once more he set off into the woods. He wasn't going to make this easy for him.  
  


* * *

**Title:** Faster than expected  
 **Fandom:** Twilight  
 **Author:** [](http://skargasm.livejournal.com/profile)[**skargasm**](http://skargasm.livejournal.com/)  
 **Words:** 198  
 **Pairing:** Paul/Emmett  
 **Rating:** R  
 **Summary:** The chase is on....  


* * *

He might not run as fast as Edward but given the right incentive, Emmett could put on some major speed. The trees were a blur as he raced through the forest, eyes locked on his target. He would recognise that silver wolf anywhere – ask him to say what colour Jake or Sam were when they transformed and he wouldn't have a clue, but Paul? Paul he could say exactly what shade of silver he was, the darker hairs on the underside of his tail, the slight tilt to his ear when he was scenting the air.

It had to be an omen – escaping from the house only to come face to face with Paul. It had taken mere seconds for the other man to colour, then shift into wolf form and run. Less than that for Emmett to realise that his destiny was trying to escape from him through the trees and he needed to give chase. With the focus that had been his one true gift since childhood, Emmett threw all of his other worries aside and gave chase – this was going to end one way, and one way only. Paul belonged to him.  
  


* * *

 

 

**Title:** Unknown Feelings  
 **Fandom:** Twilight  
 **Author:** [](http://skargasm.livejournal.com/profile)[**skargasm**](http://skargasm.livejournal.com/)  
 **Words:** 203  
 **Pairing:** Paul/Emmett  
 **Rating:** R  
 **Summary:** Neither of them expected it but now they had to face it....  


* * *

In the midst of the fog overtaking his senses, Paul couldn't believe he'd wanted to escape from this. The passion Emmett showed in every kiss – from the time he had tackled Paul to the ground, wrestled him into submission and insisted on him shifting – it had been like nothing he had ever experienced. He was owned, possessed, head whirling as his hands travelled all over the huge, muscular body crushing him into the softness of the grass. Sharp fangs nipped at his lips, massive hands holding his head in place for Emmett's hungry kisses.

“Wait – WAIT!! What about the blonde?”

“What?”

“The blonde. She was yours – I smelt it on her.” Shoving at Emmett's shoulders, Paul tried to wriggle out from under Emmett's possessive frame. He couldn't believe he was feeling jealous – it was not something he had ever been, even as a kid he'd happily shared all of his toys with whoever. He didn't have a possessive bone in his body and it shook him that he was feeling this way when they had barely even kissed.

“No, no baby. She's gone – Rose has gone to Alaska. I'm all yours dude – no escaping me now.”

  


* * *


End file.
